nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Movie: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame
The Simpsons Movie: THe Sorcerers of Notre Dame is a 1996 animated best selling Age of Empires Series film based on the 20th Century Fox television series The Simpsons and based on the Bongo Comics: Simpsons comics presents, Bart Simpson. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Ensemble Studios, Klasky Csupo Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment with animation produced by Ensemble Studios, Walt Disney Studios of Beauty And The Beast, Film Roman and Rough Draft Studios and was released theatrically worldwide Los Angeles California on July 25, 1996. The film has been produced by Don Hahn, Paul D. Bettner & David J. Bettner, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall, George Meyer, David Mirkin, Mike Reiss & Al Jean, Gerald R. Molen, Frank Mula, David Silverman, Colin Wilson, and Richard Sakai, executive produced by James L. Brooks, Matt Groening, Mula, George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, Luis Escobar, David Kirschner, and Sandra Rabins & Penney Finkelman-Cox and has been written by most prolific writers of the television series': Spielberg, David Koepp, Phil Nibbelink & Simon Wells, Brooks, Groening, Jean & Reiss, Jay Kogen, Wally Wolodarsky, Sandy Petersen, Ian Maxtone-Graham, Meyer, Mirkin, Mula, Jim Reardon, Conan O'Brien, Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, and Jeffrey Lynch . The film is based on the novel by J.R.R. Tolkien and the film is directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise, a former disney directors. The film stars the regular television cast of Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tony Jay and Barry White, and the film special guest stars the regular television cast of Steve Pulcinella, Delroy Lindo, Mr. Lawrence of Spongebob Squarepants, A. Brooks, Joe Mantegna, Marcia Wallace, Tress MacNeille and Sandy Petersen It has been stated there might be a sequel but not while the series is still in production. It was released on video on June 21, 1996, and also video and DVD on Presidents Day February 20th, 2001. Summery Bart Simpson and Jimbo Jones try to save our school, from a rogue juvenile called, Mr. Ronald Banner whose plans (though inaccurate) are to turn people of springfield into the blazes of fire so that people can be forced to burn and die, thus improve their grades. Plot The Last Day For School The story begins at a U.S. Military Base. One of the technicians there tells a fellow employee he couldn't seem to get the Photon Channeler working, but the employee tells him he'd better figure it out. While working, German army several trucks crash through the gates of the Base. One of the workers tries to erase the access code, but the intruders enter. German soldiers secure the perimeter, and a German general named Mr. Ronald Banner enters the scenes and aims a german pistol at the terrified workers and activates it, shooting them and rendering the workers unconscious. "Bring those gypsy technicians into the Palace of Dead." But technicians are already alived and escaped the base from german soldiers, and through the movie theaters. While defending the movie. Ronald tells Germans soldiers to pick up the beam and break down the door, and crash the door, and enter. Ronald Banner and his German soldiers, walked through the theaters, "Well, here we are sir, this is the U.S. Military Movie Theaters. Why does they are so important?" Ronald tells his German doctor to take the stolen goods as monsters from them into the hell where it belongs. But U.S. Military Police Chief warned Ronald and German soldiers to stop, and intervenes and accuses Ronald Banner and German soldiers of chasing an terrified workers. To atone for his sin, Ronald Banner and German Soldiers agrees to watch the movie about J.R.R. Tolkien's The Sorcerers of Notre Dame nicely, naming it The Sorcerers of Notre Dame Movie. At Springfield Elementary School, Principal Skinner does the morning announcements which summer vacation place for Miss Hoover's class to go to Springfield Space Museum for summer, and summer vacation place for Bart Simpson, Jimbo Jones, Milhouse Van Houten, Dolph Starbeam, Nelson Muntz and Kearney to go to Springfield Hoof Beats in Horse Ranch for summer. "You may pick your bikes up in utility basement B'. and then go to horse ranch for summer vacation. Fools. (evil laughs) (laughing villainy) (gasps) Oops. Still on." Bart, Jimbo, Milhouse, Dolph, Nelson, and Kearney walked into the Utility Basement B', but Mr. Ronald Banner as General Banner, mafias, gangsters, Fat Tony as Captain Tony, Louie & Legs as Sgt. Louie & Sgt. Legs, German Businessman called Horst as Commander Horst, Fritz as Lieutenant Fritz, and Hans as Lieutenant Hans, associate mafias, and Principal Skinner as Colonel Skinner lures Bart, Jimbo, Kearney, Dolph, Milhouse and Nelson to a utility basement with the promise of free mountain bikes, but Milhouse tooked out by Fritz and Horst from utility B'. When they get there, however the boys informed that they are being "swept under the rug" during an inspection by Superintendent Chalmers as Major Chalmers. Find Shella Banner Ronald Banner soon develops lustful feelings for Lisa Simpson and, upon realizing them, begs the Virgin Mary to save him from her "spell" to avoid eternal damnation. When Ronald discovers that Shella Banner as his wife is dead, he instigates a citywide manhunt for her which involves setting fire to countless houses in his way. Meanwhile, Mafia Bodyguards told him that they'll looking everywhere and still no sign for Shella Banner and walked enter the Utility Basement B' and brings the spaghetti & meatballs to Bart, that Kevin, Rodney & Crothers discovers that Bart draws the pictures, "Jimbo and Bart are friends", and they'll beating him up. But Jimbo saves Bart who draws him and himself on the pictures. Bart has a new plan to forcing Kearney to with Nelson to capture the mafia commanders and shutting down the system, forcing Dolph to find Milhouse and the children where they'll trapped in Miss Hoover's class and bring Milhouse back home, and forcing Jimbo to be with Bart to ride Achillis the Horse to 742 Evergreen Terrace and staying in Bart's Bedroom. Bart and Jimbo escapes out of the utility basement, and gets chased by Mafia Bodyguards, but Achillis kicks them, on the floor. "Horses kicks them hard!" Principal Skinner tells him to sit, but the horse sitting down on Kevin. "Oh, dear i'm sorry, you're not Bart Simpson, you're Kevin McCallister. Naughty horse, naughty, is just impossible, really, i can't take them back anywhere." Skinner aims a thompson gun at Crothers, "You were saying, corporal?" and orders Mafia Bodyguards to report to Miss Hoover's class. Superintendent Chalmers learns to find a 50 stars on U.S. Flag, that Skinner's soldiers of No Human Bodies army is smart as they look. He choose Hamilton, but Chalmers says to Skinner. "You mean Commander Horst? (no, no, no Hamilton the White Mustache Mafia Guy.) What was a battle of new orleans?" Hamilton knows that they'll sending savages enemies to the troops, and bring back a women, Skinner chosen Commander Horst. But Horst refuses to testing. "Not you. Richard one. (What do we do now captain?) Fat Tony choses Richard, Legs choses Kenny and Louie choses Ralph. Ronald Banner orders them that lunch is ready, but Mafia Commanders discovers that Dolph rescues Milhouse and children and then helped them escaped. Children Will Be Ours Yet Again Meanwhile, Fritz, Horst, Hans and Johnny "The Axe" enters the horse stables, that Hans orders Fritz to find a chocolate cakes as a real food, but Horst refuses him to find a chocolate cake, "No. Soon enough children will be ours yet again." and orders them to start brushing a horse in a leotard tune mission about the much rewarding for master called Jack Marley, in a full protecting new age. Fritz, Hans, and Johnny discovers that Dolph helped Milhouse escaped like a people laughing, and then laughs at him. But Horse orders them to stop, "Mayheps you desire.. SQUIRELL!!" Fritz discovers that Pottinger helped you find a children, and Hans discovers that he wished switched children into a blazing fire, but Horst refuses to helped by Pottinger, that Fritz knows that none of their business trading a belt. Horst, Fritz and Hans calls Mr. Ronald Banner that they'll don't know where the children are. At this very minute, children are moved to Evergreen Terrace, that Hans knows Ronald was on register. Ronald orders them to set the traps into the Evergreen Terrace. "There's one thing to do, they'll must be more." He will be most please children was escaped to Evergreen Terrace, that Horst orders them to come get back to work. You Shall Do My Wonders Bart and Jimbo escapes through the the doors, to get outside the playground for the heroes and hiding under the box, that Mafia Commanders walked outside the playground with a box of guns. But second commander knows that this is no toy, it belongs to Ronald Banner, Mafia Commanders returns back inside and into the post. Jimbo and Bart runs out of the box, they'll observes Achillis the Horse with the keys in the ignition and (after having mental conversation with said horse) takes it for a joyride. Bart and Jimbo refuses to ride him, but The God of Ancestors of Springfield was on the sun, he's happy and being with Bart and Jimbo to go to 742 Evergreen Terrace with Achillis, but his father must not mad, that he's stretch out his hand and stop the army forces of No Human Bodies with all of the god's wonders, and summons the magical sorcerers spirit on Bart & Jimbo. "Take the sorcerers in your body, Bart Simpson. With it. You shall do my wonders. I shall be with you, Bart and Jimbo. As in, Quasimodo." They'll riding a horse, and saw Eddy the Second Captain catches them, but he saves Jimbo after horse kicks Eddy hard. they'll escaped the playground, bails out and the Horse ends up hitting Chalmers at full speed in the rear. "Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ronald orders Skinner to arrest them and humiliate them with a throwing tomatoes, but the tree sinking to the underworld. Bart and Jimbo intervenes by freeing the children, and uses a magic trick to evade arrest. Hamilton discovers that they'll doing a loyalties liar. "No, it was Pottinger's fault. (yeah, Shella Banner has still not alive, Bart and Jimbo killed her and helped the children escaped!)" Eddy and his army confronts Bart and Jimbo and sends them inside the Medical Office. "Well, well, well. If it ain't Scorpion and Sub-Zero." While being treated for the injury, Chalmers informs Skinner the accident has cost him a promotion as Superintendent. Skinner tries to change his mind but is silenced. Ronald Banner gives himself a evil rage, and revenge, calmly turns to Bart and Jimbo, and tells them that they'll killed his wife and helped the children escaped, because springfield will be dead because of them. "YOU IDIOTS. THAT WASN'T A KIND OF BULLIES THAT HAS A CRIME CUNNING, THAT WAS A NO HUMAN BODIES AS A GYPSIES. HUMANS ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE, KEEP GOING BOY, AND DENY YOUR MOTHER!" But Bart orders his uncle to stay away from Jimbo. He bluffs to Bart and Jimbo saying that he knows about Shella Banner was in the cemetary of Springfield Graveyard and that he intends to destroy the sunlight at August 29. Skinner then takes a deep breath of unfathomable rage, calmly turns to Bart and Jimbo and tells them that there will be no detention for this event, and will be no more under arrest, because they'll expelled. "This will be...You're Fired." Fritz whips the horse and tells them "So long, Summer Vacation.", because the army of No Human Bodies runs out of their business and disgraced from Springfield Elementary School by Police Officers. Jimbo Warned By Bart To Be Part Of Simpson Family Meanwhile, Kent Brockman announces that a celebration that was found to be "disgusting and deadly-curse" by a group army of hillbillies is coming up. The upcoming celebration is Whacking Day - every May 10, the people of Springfield drive snakes to the center of town and beat them to death. Lisa is appalled at the upcoming Whacking Day celebration, but her protest fall on deaf ears. She tries to appeal to Homer to not lower himself to the level of others, but Homer is set on participating in Whacking Day. Bart and Jimbo remains expelled from Springfield Elementary, and Ned Flanders, Apu, Willie and Citizens of Springfield try enrolling them in a private Christian school inside the Court of Miracles. "Unfortunately. You and your friend are hearby live to tell the tale." They'll gets in trouble and is tied up, but is kicked out almost immediately rescued by Homer when asped for a psalm, and is chased from the building by Ned Flanders and other students. Marge then decides to homeschool Bart and Jimbo, for one of her assignments, Marge gives them "Johnny Tremain" to read, which was a favorite of hers when she was a little girl. Bart and Jimbo gains interest in the book when learning the protagonist was deformed by being wounded in war, and afterwards starts becoming a serious student, even missing an episode of Itchy and Scratchy to read the book. Due to their vast interest in the book, Marge takes Bart and Jimbo on a "field trip" to Old Springfield Towne. Jimbo warned Bart that they say they wants to kill the snakes in half. "We're going to stop the Whacking Day for capturing the snakes on the lunch money, to Olde Springfield Towne." Bart and Jimbo walked through the Horse Stables. While there, their to tour guide (using a slide show) showed a photo of Jebediah Springfield leading an attack of Fort Ticonderoga and then creating Whacking Day on May 10th 1775. Due to his increased interest in history, Waylon Smithers realizes that the day, kids was in the Olde Horse Stables. "Release the Hounds." The citizens of Springfield hold a "Do What You Feel Festival" at Olde Springfield Towne where everyone does what they feel, like Bart and Jimbo are friends from 742 Evergreen Terrace. Unfortunately, General George Washington, Gettysburg Captian and Colonel McClellan of colonial times, doing their jobs a the speech and using discussion, this results in workers doing their jobs, activating in an ungreased Ferris Wheel coming up. George Washington's first plan to start with their list, Homer and Rocky has a Jimbo and Bart are friends, Principal Skinner and Superintendent Chalmers has a Public Schools, Ned Flanders and Moses has a Holy Bible friend, Rev. Lovejoy and Angels has a God of Ancestors, Smithers & Mr. Burns and John Evanson has a Dizmo Town, Barney Gumble has burping, Sandy Petersen and Kirk Van Houten has a Cthulhu Wars, George Meyer and Lenny & Carl has a Automatic watch that has 2 many hours, Sea Captain and Captain Hook has a portrait of 3 ships and 50 stout men, David Mirkin and Kent Brockman has a Britania of London, Richard and Otto has a Robotic surfing control devices, Groundskeeper Willie and Skipper Captain has a Mucksters that cleans it up, Apu and Ian M. Fischer has a Free Hot Dogs with Extra Mustard, Grampa and Carol has a Free dollars, Kenneth Pottinger and Milhouse as his Small Mailman has a Squirell jokes, and Jack Marley and Jonathan Tallon has a delicious chocolate cake. Marge discovers that Homer helped Kirk Van Houten brought Kenneth Pottinger to Milhouse. "I know, it's weird." George discovers that warned us to cutting us in. "Actually, they call that book, Cutten-U-Freak Out." and Bart and Jimbo pranks phone calls at them and they'll laughing and funny. "BE QUIET!" We Want Jimbo Jimbo fears that The Mob will go after Bart and Jimbo but Jack Marley orders the mob to take down the sorcerers and interjects that they just want Jimbo, and even Grampa is in it. The Mob has prepared a moose for every member of Jimbo and Bart. Sea Captain discovers Homer helped Jimbo to be part of the Simpsons family, Homer, despite the situation, eats a shrimp and says his luck is beginning to turn. Marvin Hagler punches them, Sea Captain throws the clownfishes on them hard, and Jack Marley throws the toy balls at them hard, but the toy balls are turning frozen, Willie tries to ride a tractor and catches them, but Jimbo sets the horses free, and the One of the Horse saves Jimbo and Bart. Comic Book Guy discovers that Fort Sensible is a part of the destruction. "This is a job for green lantern, thundra, or Ghost Rider." The Mob chases Jimbo behinds Bart on the horse after the newspaper box blown and lands on the children, but Milhouse and Kenneth Pottinger saves them. "Go on, Mr. Ronald Banner. Milhouse and i will stop the mobs. (to the mobs) Stop you Mobs." Jimbo and Bart got their nickname, Mr. Ronald Banner, that they'll escaped. But the mobs captures Bart and Jimbo, that Homer attempts to apologize to the crowd, but is responded with a hit from the non-sharp end of a powersaw. Otto Mann chains his schoolbus to Bart and Jimbo on the horse lands on the wooden square plank and attempts to swinging around and around and around. Bart and Jimbo barely escapes when the God of Ancestors shows them an escape route away from the mobs and activated Pegasus, Homer and The Jones family due to his size gets the water blown up and eventually some of the Springfieldians causing the water is becomes the God of Water to grow. "NO. THAT'S MY CORPORATION!" Frightened, the townspeople flee the area as the God of Water devours the ungreased Ferris Wheel, including Krusty the Clown, the wooden square plank swing, and even Zephyr ride. Thinking that Jimbo and Bart is now China's problem, "Well Done!!!" the mob leaves, and Homer gonna make Jimbo and Bart pay for this. "WHY YOU LITTLES, YOU'VE PAY FOR THIS!" At a loss for words, the Squeeky-Voiced Teen in charge of the tour calls security to have Bart and Jimbo ejected. "In the name of Do What You Feel Festival. Why don't you two boys go home, get some rest, and we're gonna clean this mess up to cook the chicken wing. (Today. We're all big Do what you feel festi-Nelson-Muntzival. Haw-Haw.)" Ensemble Studios teams invites Barry White to Springfield Barry White (who Mayor Quimby introduces as Larry White) arrives to begin festivities, he originally says he's honored, when he discovers what the holiday is about, he is disgusted and exclaims, "You people. I'm looking for Evergreen Terrace to stay." to the ignorant joy of the assembled crowd. "WE LIKE ROY! WE LIKE ROY!" Bart and Jimbo finds out about the true origin of Whacking Day. They'll suggests to Lisa that they can lure the snakes to safefy by playing music with a lot of bass and putting the stereo speakers to the ground. Homer's record collection which boasts such gems as Tiny Tim, The Chipmunks, and A Castrato Christmas, leaves much to be desired, but they get some assistance from Barry White (who was conveniently walking by). Bart brings their karaoke machine and speaker outside turns the volume up to eleven and places the speakers face down on the ground. Then, with White's deep vocals and Lisa's bass guitar playing, they attract hundreds of snakes into the house to the tune of White's 1974 hit song "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe". Springfield vs. Ronald Banner The crowd arrives in pursuit, but they are soon turned around on the subject of Whacking Day by Bart's newfound knowledge and Jimbo's newfound knowledge. It turns out that the day was actually invented in 1924 as an excuse to beat up the Irish, a fact confirmed by a fellow Irish man. Homer, Marge, Carol and Rocky warns the Springfieldians, "We came to warned you, Ronald Banner is coming, he'll pay for this. He says he knows where you at the festival, he's going to destroy springfield and attacking the sunlight with the thousand men." only for Ronald Banner to follow them and capture all people of springfield present. Ronald prepares to burn Lisa Simpson at the molten slide after she rejects his advances, that Bart & Jimbo framed Lisa, but Bart and Jimbo rescues her and brings her to the medical office at Springfield Elementary School. Homer releases the people of springfield and rallies the citizens of springfield against Ronald Banner and his men, who try to break into the school. Bart, Jimbo, bullies, children as students, and teachers pour molten lead onto the streets to ensure no one enters, but Ronald Banner, Horst, Fritz, Hans, Johnny and Hamilton successfully manages to enter. But Horst, Fritz, Hans, Johnny and Hamilton discovers Ronald that Small Mailman has returned to cafeteria, and defies him. Ronald then sentances Principal Skinner to death, but Horst, Fritz, Hans and Johnny saves him and punches Ronald Banner. "He wears a cone of shame!" And then Kenneth Pottinger has got his new nickname "Colonel Seymour" who orders mafias to save Principal Skinner. "Colonel Seymour, Eh? I'm not colonel, he is co.....Oooh!" Otto and Richard defends the playground and telling the mafias, "HEY! SQUIRELL!" and then mafias beated up by the bullies. "I hate squirell." Bart and Jimbo heals Lisa, with the powers, and made her back from the dead, "With The Sorcerers Of Notre Dame.....You Shall Do.....My Wonders." and finally unites the police siren signal on police officers, who casts the spell. Ronald Banner pursues Jimbo, Bart and Lisa to the balcony where he fall over the edge. Ronald Banner falls to his death in the molton lead, while Ned Flanders has found a holy bible says "Molten Lead is a god of lava" on a lower floor. Elador Maggie After Ronald Banner died, Jimbo, Bart and Homer rides the horse together to the Sprawl-Mart and gets some water hoes, toy balloon, and the kids bucket out, but the police caught them up on the outlaws. Bart explodes police away and takes Jimbo and Homer out with the donut teleoportation back to school and throw the balloons with the bucket on the lava and disappear it, and then finally all of us saved, but Mr. Burns should've know they were gods. Bart tells Milhouse to call names Elador Maggie 3 times while standing tall and then Mr. Burns died and transformed into gold statue. Freddy Quimby knows that witchcraft and wizardry don't feel like nothing but Teddy gaves his job to Bart and Jimbo. Free Cheers For Bart & Jimbo as Quasimodo Afterward, children, Ralph and Lisa comes to accept that Ronald Banner's son Aaron Banner is dead, but Milhouse founds Aaron Banner, then Aaron and Lisa are in love, and he gives them his blessing. Mr. Ronald Banner is back from the dead, and give Bart and Jimbo a heart of family and say goodbye to all of us. While the surviving snakes flee away to freedom, Skinner is impressed with Bart's efforts and Jimbo's efforts, and welcomes them back to the school to reunite with the rest of the students as children and teachers realizes in horror that they didn't go to summer vacation. But teachers and childrens welcomes back to our summer vacation, and encourage Jimbo and Bart to go to Horse Ranch, Theme Park Vacation, Go Fishing, Go Bowling, Skateboarding, Picnic for lunch, and Water Park for summer, where the citizens of springfield hail them as a heroes and accept him into society. Credits While the credits roll, the technician workers are still watching the movie in a U.S. Military Movie Thearer. Ronald Banner needs to use the restroom, and German soldiers wants to see that In Memory of Ronald Banner, which they does. Before they leave, police officer says "You be coming with me" (which some viewers think is a sign there will be a all invaders are going to jail to the paper that has drawing). Then technician workers cleans up the floor. Sneak Peeks *Shrek *Jerry Bruckheimer's Jimmy Neutron *Dr. Dolittle 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense and SpongeBuddies VHS and DVD *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie *Nickelodeon VHS and DVD on SpongeBob/Rugrats/Jimmy Neutron *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Movie *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero: The Series *Indiana Jones: And The Still Complete *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *Tigerland *Rangers *The Little Bear Movie *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Nick Jr. VHS and DVD *Rugrats Decade the Diapers and Will Ferrell's Rugrats: All Growed Up *G.I. Joe: Season 1.1 and Season 1.2 *The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield Voice Cast Main Cast *Nancy Cartwright as Bart / Maggie / Ralph / Mrs. Glick / Wendell / Nelson / Kearney / Todd / Kid #5 *Pamela Hayden as Jimbo / Milhouse / Rod / Sarah Wiggum / Miss Springfield / Kid #2 Supporting, Recurring & Mirror Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer / Grampa / Willie / Jack Marley / Mayor Quimby / Fidel Castro / Barney / Krusty / Sideshow Mel / Rich Texan / Leopold / Fireman #2 *Julie Kavner as Marge / Patty / Selma *Yeardley Smith as Lisa / Little Kid #3 *Hank Azaria as Superintendent Chalmers / Apu / Comic Book Guy / Sea Captain / Lou / Wiggum / Carl / Tatum / Disco Stu / Marvin Hagler / Moe / Frink / Cletus / Rivera / Kirk / Jailbird / Luigi / Legs / Scientist #2 *Harry Shearer as Principal Skinner / Flanders / Brockman / Mr. Burns / Smithers / Richard Nixon / Dr. Hibbert / Otto / Hitler / Rev. Lovejoy / Fireman #1 / Jasper / McBain / Herman / Monroe / Sanjay / Dewey / Eddie / Louie / Snyder / Guard #1 *Tony Jay as Mr. Ronald Banner *Barry White as Himself *Steve Pulcinella as Horst *Delroy Lindo as Fritz *Mr. Lawrence as Hans *A. Brooks as Brad Goodman / Cowboy Bob / Jacques *Paul Kandel as Narrator *Corey Burton as Kevin / Guard #4 *Jim Cummings as Rodney *Bill Fagerbakke as Crothers *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Marcia Wallace as Edna Krabappel *Clancy Brown as Commander Eddy *Michael Bell as Mafia Soldier #1 *Neil Ross as Mafia Soldier #2 *Phil Hartman as Lionel Hutz / Troy McClure *Paul Eiding as Johnny Tightlips *Phil Proctor as Johnny "The Axe" *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince / Sherri & Terri / Kid #1 *Jonathan Dokuchitz as Larry *Howard McGillin as Sam *Tress MacNeille as Dolph / Bernice / Mrs. Skinner / Cookie Kwan / Brandine / Manjula / Crazy Cat Lady / Aaron Banner / Kid #4 *E.G. Daily as Richard *R. Lee Ermey as Colonel Leslie Hapablap *Andy Lawrence as Lewis Clark *Ashley Johnson as Janey Powell *James L. Brooks as Himself *Matt Groening as Himself *Ron Taylor as Himself *Doris Grau as Lunchlady Doris *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy *Sandy Petersen as Himself / Gettysburg Soldier #3 *Karl Wiedergott as The Godfather *David Ogden Stiers as Hamilton *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Mafia Commander #1 / Police Officer #2 *Peter Macon as Mafia Commander #2 / Police Officer #1 *Joseph Fiennes as The God of Ancestors *Frank Welker as Achillis / Duncan / Santa's Little Helper / Guard #2 *Kevin McMullan as Himself *Stephen Rippy as Himself *Dennis Haysbert as Riot Police Officer *Charlie Adler as Freddy Quimby, Jack the Ripper, Stan the Police Officer *Jaleel White as Kendall Jones *Reginald VelJohnson as George Jailbird *Mr. T as Himself *Gregg Berger as Tech #1 / Guard #3 *Ron Glass as Tech #2 *Lori Alan as Clairie *Tim Curry as Scottish Captain *Bruce Forsyth as Sharp Sword Gangster *Jonathan Frakes as Himself *Michael Galasso as Charlie J. Carpenter *Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob *Scott Innes as Gerald *Charles Kimbrough as Fox News Reporter *Carolyn Lawrence as Kid throws Water Ballon *Arthur Malet as Inspector Nordberg *Jackie Mason as Rabbi Krustofski *Scott McNeil as Bowler Gangster *Charles Ragins as Himself *Kevin Michael Richardson as Scottish Sailor *Shepard Smith as Himself *Patrick Stewart as Number One *Tara Strong as Hilton *Lee Tockar as Executioner 2001 Cast Only *Dan Castellaneta as Hillbilly #1 / Soldier *Hank Azaria as Hillbilly / Colonel *Harry Shearer as Fat Biker / Ned's Father *Bob Peck as Leopold *James Woods as Himself *Maggie Roswell as Miss Hoover *Sebastian Cabot as Himself *Andre Sogliuzzo as Dr. Mark Moneybanks Additional Voices *Don Barclay as Old Heretic *Mary Kay Bergman as Kenny's Mother *Wade Boggs as Himself *David A. Cherry as Colonel McClellan *E.G. Daily as Lewis look-a-like *Ossie Davis as Florenito Sparkleson *Neil Dickson as Gettysburg Soldier #1 *Richard Doyle as Mafia #1 *Paul Eiding as Mafia #2 *Jeannie Elias as Kenny *John Evanson as Himself *Ian M. Fischer as Himself *Don Fullilove as Rocky Jones *Brian George as Gettysburg Captain *Jeff Goldblum as MacArthur Parker *Tony A. Goodman as Himself *Jennifer Hale as Citizens #1 *Vance Hampton as Himself *Jo Ann Harris as Citizens #3 *Bryan A. Hehmann as Kenneth Pottinger *Kevin Holme as Himself *James Horan as Scientist #1 *LeBron James as Himself *Jerome K. Jones as Himself *Michael Jordan as Himself *David Lodge as Citizens #2 *Scott Martin-Gershin as Citizens #4 *George Meyer as Himself *David Mirkin as Himself *Reginald Owen as Griff M *Brian O'Neill as Himself *Rob Paulsen as Gettysburg Soldier #2 *Dave Pottinger as Gettysburg Scribtion *Phil Proctor as Gettysburg Soldier #4 *Jan Rabson as Gettysburg Soldier #4 *Jim Reardon as Jonathan Tallon *Clive Revill as Motorcyclist #1 *Dan Riordan as General George Washington *Al Roker as Himself *Pamela Segall as Small Mailman named Milhouse *Bruce C. Shelley as Himself *Lloyd Sherr as Motorcyclist #2 *Andre Sogliuzzo as Citizens #5 *Kath Soucie as Citizens #6 *Leonard Stone as Old Man #1 *Dave Thomas as Rex Banner *David Tomlinson as Teddy Roosevelt *Marcelo Tubert as Old Man #2 *Karl Wiedergott as Juvenile Man Voice Actors Gallery Nancy Cartwright.jpg|Nancy Cartwright Pamela Hayden.jpg|Pamela Hayden Dan Castellaneta.jpg|Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner.jpg|Julie Kavner Yeardley Smith.png|Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria.png|Hank Azaria Harry Shearer.gif|Harry Shearer Tony Jay.jpg|Tony Jay Barry White.jpg|Barry White Albert Brooks.jpg|A-Brooks Steve Pulcinella.jpg|Steve Pulcinella Delroy Lindo.png|Delroy Lindo Mr. Lawrence.png|Mr. Lawrence Joe Mantegna.jpg|Joe Mantegna Marcia Wallace.jpg|Marcia Wallace Tress MacNeille.jpg|Tress MacNeille Sandy Petersen.png|Sandy Petersen Corey Burton.jpg|Corey Burton 0715-jim-cummings-winnie-the-poohjpg-dffda0ffc7bed6b5.jpg|Jim Cummings Bill Fagerbakke.jpg|Bill Fagerbakke Phil Hartman 2.jpg|Phil Hartman Russi Taylor.png|Russi Taylor Jonathan Dokuchitz.jpg|Jonathan Dokuchitz Howard McGillin.jpg|Howard McGillin Elizabeth E.G. Daily|E.G. Daily R. Lee Ermey.jpg|R. Lee Ermey Andy Lawrence.jpg|Andy Lawrence Ashley Johnson.jpg|Ashley Johnson Doris Grau.jpg|Doris Grau Maggie.jpg|Maggie Roswell Joseph Fiennes.jpg|Joseph Fiennes Clancy Brown.jpg|Clancy Brown David A. Cherry|David A. Cherry Bryan Hehmann.png|Bryan A. Hehmann Michael Bell 5.jpg|Michael Bell Neil Ross.jpg|Neil Ross Gregg Berger.jpg|Gregg Berger Wade Boggs.jpg|Wade Boggs Sebastian Cabot.jpg|Sebastian Cabot Ossie Davis.jpg|Ossie Davis Paul Eiding.jpg|Paul Eiding Ian M. Fischer|Ian M. Fischer Donald Fullilove.jpg|Don Fullilove Ron Glass.jpg|Ron Glass Jeff Goldblum.jpg|Jeff Goldblum Vance Hampton.jpg|Vance Hampton Dennis Haysbert.jpg|Dennis Haysbert 1244291580-00 - Kevin Holme.jpg|Kevin Holme LeBron James.jpg|LeBron James 1244291889-00 - Jerome K. Jones.jpg|Jerome K. Jones Michael Jordan holds a basketball.jpg|Michael Jordan Tom Kenny.jpg|Tom Kenny Scott Gershin.jpg|Scott Martin-Gershin George Meyer.jpg|George Meyer Mirkin AG388031245.jpg|David Mirkin Sam Neill.jpg|Sam Neill Reginald-Owen.jpg|Reginald Owen Rob Paulsen.jpg|Rob Paulsen Bob Peck.jpg|Bob Peck Phil Proctor.jpg|Phil Proctor Dave Pottinger.png|Dave Pottinger Jim Reardon.png|Jim Reardon Daniel Riordan.jpg|Dan Riordan Al Roker.jpg|Al Roker Andre Sogliuzzo.jpg|André Sogliuzzo Brian F. Sousa.png|Brian F. Sousa Mr. T.jpg|Mr. T Dave Thomas.jpg|Dave Thomas David Tomlinson.png|David Tomlinson Reginald VelJohnson.jpg|Reginald VelJohnson Jaleel White.jpg|Jaleel White Karl Wiedergott.jpg|Karl Wiedergott David Ogden Stiers.png|David Ogden Stiers Isaac C. Singleton Jr..png|Isaac C. Singleton Jr. Leonard Stone.png|Leonard Stone Peter Macon.jpg|Peter Macon Frank Welker.png|Frank Welker Tim Curry.jpg|Tim Curry Bruce Forsyth.jpg|Bruce Forsyth Jonathan Frakes.jpg|Jonathan Frakes Scott Innes.png|Scott Innes Carolyn Lawrence.jpg|Carolyn Lawrence Arthur Malet.jpg|Arthur Malet Scott McNeil.jpg|Scott McNeil Charles Ragins.png|Charles Ragins Kevin Michael Richardson.png|Kevin Michael Richardson Shepard Smith.jpg|Shepard Smith Patrick Stewart.jpg|Patrick Stewart Tara Strong.jpg|Tara Strong Lee Tockar.jpg|Lee Tockar Charlie Adler.jpg|Charlie Adler Kevin McMullan.jpg|Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Interview.jpg|Stephen Rippy Greg Page.jpg|Greg Page Rodger Bumpass.jpg|Rodger Bumpass Debi Derryberry.jpg|Debi Derryberry Neil Dickson.jpg|Neil Dickson Richard Doyle.jpg|Richard Doyle Jeannie Elias.jpg|Jeannie Elias Brian George.jpg|Brian George James Horan.jpg|James Horan David Lodge.jpg|David Lodge Alex Rocco.jpg|Alex Rocco Carlos Alazraqui.jpg|Carlos Alazraqui Robin Atkin Downes.jpg|Robin Atkin Downes Kyle Hebert.jpg|Kyle Hebert Jess Harnell.jpeg|Jess Harnell Richard Steven Horvitz.jpg|Richard Horvitz David Kaye.jpg|David Kaye Joel McCrary.jpg|Joel McCrary Richard McGonagle.jpg|Richard McGonagle Mark Moseley.jpg|Mark Moseley James Arnold Taylor.jpg|James Arnold Taylor Zhenia Delioussine.jpg|Zhenia Delioussine Paul Winchell.jpg|Paul Winchell Trailers and Clips The Simpsons The Sorcerers of Notre Dame Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer The Simpsons The Sorcerers of Notre Dame Trailer|Trailer 01 Citations Category:Real World Articles Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Media Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Movies Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Firsts Category:Paramount Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Ensemble Studios Movies Category:Amblin Entertainment Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies Category:1996 films Category:1996 animated films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s road movies Category:American films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American animated films Category:1990s adventure comedy films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s road movies Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American road movies Category:English-language films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated films about simpsons Category:Animated films about springfield Category:Animated films about magic tricks Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Springfield Category:Films shot in Springfield Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Film Roman films Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:Films directed by Kirk Wise Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Arlene Klasky Category:Films produced by Gabor Csupo Category:Films produced by Julia Pistor Category:Films written by James L. Brooks Category:Films written by Matt Groening Category:Films written by Frank Mula Category:Films scored by Alan Menken Category:Films directed by Don Bluth & Gary Goldman Category:Films produced by Richard Sakai Category:Films written, produced and directed by Steven Spielberg & George Lucas